Just Ask
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has always been someone who knows what he wants. That included the obnoxiously cute and dashingly idiotic boyfriend of his bestfriend, Suigetsu. However, just like his partner, Naruto knows nothing better than to test his nerves – and not to mention his limits.


**A/N:** I've been meaning to write a SuiNaru fanfic for a while! So here it goes! Hope you enjoy my lovely readers! This has been a project that was started waaaay back in 2012. Finally go around to finishing up the first part.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

 **Warning (for this Chapter):** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, (suggestive) sexual content, vivid imagination, Sasuke slightly OOC

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Pairing:** Suigetsu Hōzuki  & Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha

 **Summary:** _Uchiha_ _Sasuke has always been someone who knows what he wants. That included the obnoxiously cute and dashingly idiotic boyfriend of his bestfriend, Suigetsu. However, just like his partner, Naruto knows nothing better than to test his nerves – and not to mention his limits._

* * *

 **Just Ask**

"Where's Suigetsu?"

The deep timbre that usually caused pleasant shivers to crawl up her back now had Karin flinching with its acrimonious tone.

" _Well_?" the man hissed, dark eyes flashing.

Karin cringed at the bordering on growl that reverberated from her painstakingly handsome boss. Sasuke looked ready to maim and murder anyone who so much as even stared at him the wrong way. It was alluring to witness the man's impassioned anger and she openly stared at the normally stoic features twisted with severe ferocity, any vestiges of relaying mercy wiped clean from his pale face, and if Karin had actually liked Suigetsu in the slightest, then she might, _might_ have felt slightly bad.

But as it was, she couldn't stand that poor excuse of a man and, being the cruel bitch she was, she felt no ounce of remorse when she gave her sex-on-legs hunk of a man known as her boss the exact whereabouts of Suigetu's location.

"He's in his office as we speak, Sasuke-kun."

He brushed passed her without a word. She pouted, staring wistfully at his retreating backside. Across from her, the secretary snorted and Karin promptly stuck her with a death glare.

"What?" she spat out snidely to the sneering pink-haired woman.

"Oh nothing," Sakura's voice took on a melodious tone, but her hardened features spoke more of her forthcoming derision. "I was just wondering how you're feeling seeing as how you dressed up as a slut for no apparent reason." Her daring taunt was followed by a smirk and then her mouth blew a taut bubble-gum bubble. The loud pop resounded through the room. Karin scowled down at her, arms crossing at her chest threateningly and causing her indecently exposed bosom to show even more.

"What was that? The glare coming off your gigantic forehead was distracting me."

Sakura frowned deeply, the pretty features of her face twisting to display her overt anger. She stood imposingly behind her desk, hands firmly planted on the surface of her desk as she leaned forward.

"I dare you to say that again, wench."

Karin sneered. "I _said_ -"

"Cha!"

 _Craaaash!_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Sasuke was striding over to Suigetsu's office, not really bothering with the sudden ruckus he heard behind him.

 _Stupid women_ , he thought momentarily before rounding a corner.

A number of employees scurried out of path down the listless stationed cubicles upon seeing his usual aristocratic features morphed into that of unrestrained rage.

The luminous office door finally came into view and Sasuke didn't hesitate to open it, for once not bothering to wonder why all the blinds were drawn closed. Because if he had stopped to think in the midst of his muddled fury then there might have been a chance he hadn't stumbled on the most unsuspecting scene in his days of being CEO for Uchiha Enterprises.

Karin had been right. Sure enough there was Suigetsu sitting in one of his client chairs and slouched low in between the legs of a very blonde and a very tanned man.

"Shit, Suigetsu…" the unnamed man let out a breathless plea, his head thrown back just enough to reveal his arched neck. The blaring orange jacket was barely hanging on the man's shoulders, the plain white t-shirt underneath looking equally as mussed. The material was bunched up just below his chest to expose a large expanse of his sun-kissed abdomen aligned with hard planes of taut muscle that had Sasuke's mind go blank.

Suigetsu was still comfortably nestled in between the blonde's spread legs; splaying kisses along the spiraling, black ink encircling the blonde's navel, while steadily fiddling with the zipper of the man's faded blue jeans.

The stranger's head suddenly lolled forward, tan eyelids fluttering open and despite the thick veil of sooty lashes, Sasuke could make out the brilliant cerulean hue of the man's irises.

The mesmerizing eyes were quick to widen upon flickering their gaze unto the slack-jawed Uchiha Sasuke standing at the threshold of the office, but Sasuke was too stupendously entranced to notice he'd been caught openly staring.

"Fuck- Suigetsu, get off!" came the panicked cry and even in its shrillness, Sasuke was definitely sure that the voice belonged to an angel.

The angel – ahem, the man pushed his molester away and jumped off the desk, all the while trying desperately to fix his rumpled appearance.

Suigetsu pouted and was about to attack the man again, until he noticed his blood-drained countenance and the frightened look he was shooting at the doorway. Twisting around he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he found his boss standing there with his infamous stone-expression put in place.

"Oh, well this is unexpected. What's up, Sasuke?" Suigetsu stood up, not giving a care in the world to the dirty glares aimed at him by a very peeved blonde and his annoyed superior.

"Suigetsu, I don't pay you to have your little boy toys over. I pay you to do your job and quite frankly, you can't even do that right. Get your friend out of here and fix this contract before Sabaku comes." Sasuke hissed angrily, pushing the thick stack of papers into Suigetsu's arms as the man approached him, trying with all his power not to let his eyes shift over to the blonde Adonis standing apprehensively by the desk.

A face-splitting grin stretched across Suigetsu's lips, amethyst eyes twinkling as he suddenly darted across the room to wrap an arm around the man's shoulders, blatantly ignoring his protest's as he dragged him closer to an internally befuddled Sasuke.

"He's not a friend, Sasuke. He's Naruto, my boyfriend!" he chirped happily, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Naruto's peculiarly scarred cheek.

Naruto blushed heavily and shyly averted his eyes away from Sasuke's suddenly intense gaze. An impish grin curled on cherry-red lips, bruised from kissing, and a hand was abruptly thrust toward Sasuke, glittering blue eyes settling him with an apologetic stare.

"Sorry about this. Suigetsu's told me a lot about you, Sasuke-san! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke bit his tongue, face hardening as he surveyed the hand extended toward him. Naruto's smile became tight, but his hand remained until Sasuke _finally_ took it into his larger one.

If possible, Naruto's smile stretched and widened, displaying straight white teeth for the world to see.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

 _God_ , he really shouldn't talk about pleasure so offhandedly, Sasuke concluded.

Naruto's skin felt so warm and inviting that Sasuke was tempted to see if the rest of the blonde man's body was the same. It was tantalizing his own flesh with pleasant tingles and Jesus, that smile of his. It was so blinding and genuine and most likely contagious because Sasuke felt the ends of his lips twitching upwards, and not to mention his cock. He offered Naruto a sly smirk, still upholding his calm poise.

"The pleasure's mine." Sasuke spoke coolly and he wasn't oblivious to the shiver that derived from Naruto's body. Suigetsu watched the exchange between them with amused eyes but remained silent, and simply pulled his boyfriend closer to him once the pair finally released hands.

"Anyway Sasuke, I have some… _business_ to take care of here," Suigetsu spoke, a lecherous grin stretching on his pale lips as he grasped Sasuke's shoulders and steered him toward the exit, "but I promise I'll have this contract fixed and ready for you by three o' clock sharp. See you then!"

Before Sasuke could even get a word in edgewise, the door was slammed shut and the clanking of a lock rung heavily in the air. He scowled sourly, mostly due to such a crude treatment by his idiot employee, but also because the absolutely riveting blonde was left inside with said idiot employee.

Left with only his uninhibited harrowing disposition, Sasuke stalked angrily back to his empty office with half a mind to punch Suigetsu in the face for his current frustration. Which wasn't all that rare, since the urge arose literally everyday, but only this time his frustration originated for a completely _different_ reason.

He decidedly ignored the two woman trying to clobber each other behind his insufferable secretary's desk, the stray heels flying in every which direction and clumps of red and pink hair soaring across the hall.

…

…

…

"How long will that one last?" Sasuke inquired nonchalantly, not tearing his eyes away from the fixed contract Suigetsu handed him when three o' clock rolled in. The man in question made a surprised noise in reply, blinking owlishly before sighing dreamily, amethyst eyes staring off at nothing in particular in an almost dream-like state of bliss.

"I don't know, I think he might be the one."

If Uchiha Sasuke had been a lesser man with a not-so prodigious family name, he would have promptly chocked on his spit.

Suigetsu watched his boss with twinkling eyes, mischievous grin plastered firmly on his lips and his abnormally sharp snaggletooth glinting almost sinisterly. It took the young Uchiha a full three seconds to recuperate before speaking calmly, still refusing to lock eyes with his subordinate.

"That's a…first." His voice successfully masked any vestiges of questionable interest. It was a known habit of Suigetsu's to blather on about his most recent partners to anyone who would bother to halfheartedly listen, and Sasuke was no exception despite their different employment positions.

Five years of forced camaraderie from the obstinately convivial man had eventually led to Sasuke's reluctant acknowledgment to their slowly (not slow enough) blossoming friendship, and throughout the painful yet amusing years, he had heard all the disgustingly licentious adventures Suigetsu had gladly partaken in. But, as it was, he had yet to hear anything of the divine being that could very well be called Adonis's reincarnate he had coincidentally, but no less blessedly, been introduced to.

"He's just...I don't know, Sasuke, Naruto's just really cool. He's not clingy and I never get bored of him. And the _sex_ is _amazing._ He does this thing with his mouth tha _-_ "

"Suigetsu."

The man grinned impishly, not realizing that he'd gotten carried away.

"Well, I'm gonna head out now! I gotta hot date tonight!" and with a sly wink Suigetsu practically bounced out of Sasuke's office, his head obviously high in the clouds with thoughts of a certain blond that Sasuke couldn't really get his mind away from.

Once the door slammed shut and he was left in his silence again, Sasuke let himself slouch in his chair with a tired sigh, nimble fingers coming to loosen his constricting tie.

It took a total of five minutes of straying thoughts consisting of saffron hair and breathtaking sapphire eyes to finally get Sasuke to react.

"Fuck." He groaned to himself, swiveling around in his chair to face his computer. Pulling the sleek, white and silver keyboard toward him a bit more roughly than was necessary; he pressed the spacebar consistently with impatience until the randomly floating pictures of nature and animals on his desktop disappeared.

Clicking on appropriate icon to open up his search browser, he swiftly went about and typing in the essential letters with deft strokes of elegant fingers:

 _U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-T-O_

Sasuke drummed his pale appendages on his desk with poised rhythm, one arm propped to cradle his head in his hand.

He blinked then he clicked on the first link source.

Of course the bright man would have a public social media page to match his prominently sunny and open disposition.

There was the faintest of sharp inhales that sounded in the still office.

Sasuke's hand quivered slightly on the mouse, eyes widening as he leaned in a bit further.

So…Naruto was tanned all over.

Whoever "Inuzuka Kiba" was that tagged such an embarrassing, but nonetheless splendidly revealing, picture of Naruto on the beach with a white and grey-spotted puppy tugging down the man's bright orange swim trunks had to be rewarded a golden medal of honor on behalf of the Uchiha company because oh my God Sasuke had to snap his jaw shut to keep in the trail of drool from his steadily salivating mouth.

He swallowed thickly, clicking open the comments tab.

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Dammit Kiba, take it down!_

 _Kiba Inuzuka: Nu-uh, Blondie! This is payback for feeding Akamaru that jalapeño pepper!_

Oh yes, Kiba was his unconditional savior in his sudden pursuit of hedonism. Suddenly, those months of constantly working from the ass crack of dawn till sunset were finally catching up to him. He felt his cock grow heavy and strain against the confines of his trousers. _Jeez_ , the dobe's ass looked _tight._

It was more apparent now than ever how much he was wasting his virility spending his time cooped up in his godforsaken office.

Sasuke scrolled down and just like that his renewed sexual interest was doused in frigid water with pinpricks of ice.

Sitting there next to his current infatuation in some brown leather restaurant booth with his trademark suggestive leer was Suigetsu. Purple eyes were riveted on the blinding smile exuding from Naruto just as intensely as Sasuke was.

' _6 months!'_ the caption beneath the photo read almost tauntingly.

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

Sasuke shut down the browser with furious clicks from the mouse that he almost punched a hole through the surface.

He pressed the button on the intercom wired to his secretary's desk.

"Sakura."

Her reply was immediate.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Cancel any appointments for the rest of my evening. I'm headed out early."

God, he was in desperate need to get some air. And maybe jerk off a bit after that.

…

…

…

It'd been two weeks since the coincidental confrontation with Suigetsu and his…boyfriend. And after three days of nightly self-relief sessions, it was safe to say that Sasuke was slightly disturbed with the overly familiarity he had with his right hand, something of which he hadn't been so acquainted with since his frustratingly hormonal high school years. It'd been far too long and, inside, he was burning with shame at how much a mere blonde-haired, blue-eyed man he'd met for literally two minutes could affect him so greatly.

Having the immensely world-renowned last name of Uchiha, added with his dashing good looks, there was little effort to be made to search for a potential nightly partner. But the emotional baggage that came with every seemingly normal person he lowered himself to sleep with was, in all honesty, not worth it. They either became obsessed with his looks, or…well, that was all really. Sasuke knew what a handsome man he was. After all, every Uchiha thus far possessed an ethereal regality it was almost considered sin itself.

There was no doubt in his mind that if he truly wanted Naruto he would have no trouble getting the sunshine incarnate man for himself.

However, as with every "emotionally" invested friendship, there were the obvious moral obligations he owed his somewhat friend.

Damn, those always got in the way.

And, with his incipient, unhealthy, borderline obsession he had, Sasuke was tempted to cut off any bonds he shared with people other than his family, especially that of his self-dubbed "best friend".

But that was crazy. Only someone completely insane would do that so he discarded the idea right away.

Although… the notion wasn't all that unappealing now that he was two people away from the man who'd plagued his dreams for two nights in a row (of which he would never admit to), obliviously and loudly ordering some sweetened drink Sasuke had not quite remembered after the "extra whip cream, dattebayo!" was proclaimed with childish gusto.

When Naruto finished paying and sat down at some table near the window, Sasuke stiffly acted as if he hadn't seen the man at all, let alone remembered him, and placed his usual order of "coffee, black", taking the steaming cup in his hand like it was the bane of his existence.

After paying he had every bodily intention to walk out of the café, but God had other plans because when a melodious voice shouted his name across the small joint with that stupidly blinding grin and an excited wave, it was hook, line, and sinker before he even got a foot out the door.

Shit.

His face remained impassive as he came to stand next to Naruto's table.

"Naruto-san." He greeted stiffly, posture rigid with obeisance.

Naruto flushed and Sasuke's grip on his coffee tightened, the cup straining from the pressure, the lid threatening to pop off at any moment.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke- _san_! I was so informal!" he gushed apologetically and Sasuke shook his head.

"That's alright…Naruto. Such formalities aren't necessary." His voice was its usual smooth tone that sent shivers down the spines of the two women sitting across from Naruto at a different table. He glanced at them momentarily, eliciting flirtatious giggles from their gleaming lips and they turned away coyly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're quite popular with the ladies." A grin formed on his plum lips and once again, Sasuke shifted to try and rid himself of his steadily forming semi.

Sasuke smirked, eyes smug. "You seem surprised?"

And then the most earth-shattering, brain-muddling, bone-shuddering thing happened.

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke _felt_ it travel across his skin, seep into his flesh, run through his bloodstream and bleed into the very marrow of his bones. It felt like a high unlike any other (and he'd tried a fair share of weed back in his college days) and it sent pleasant shivers through his body. His brain was in euphoric bliss as he greedily took in the euphonious laugh, taking in every detail of Naruto's bobbing Adam's apple, the long, slender neck, and the crinkled eyes hiding away the twin hues of brilliant sapphire that had automatically captured his attention since their first meeting.

"That…was funny. I wasn't expecting you to be so cocky." Small bouts of laughter still escaped the man as Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "That definitely earned you a seat next to the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

 _OhSweetAndMercifulGodThankYouForBlessingMeWithThisFineSpecimen_ \- even though the other half of his mind was telling him to place himself balls-deep inside the gorgeous man sitting before him, the other, more reasonable (and less likely to get filed a lawsuit) part of his brain was telling him that no, it was a bad idea, because this was, after all, his best friend's boyfriend.

 _WhatDoIDoWhatDoIDOWHATDOIDO-_

Sasuke plopped his ass on the seat and mustered up the most charming smile in existence. "I'm honored." He flourished an arm just the slightest and it earned him an unreserved smile from his companion of the morning.

"God, you're nothing like how Suigetsu describes you." Naruto chuckled, bringing his mug up to take a sip. His eyes were dancing with playful excitement and keen interest, something that Sasuke found himself reveling in.

Piqued with a sudden interest in just exactly _what_ that idiot had told Naruto, he crossed his lean legs in a cool manner, taking a sip of his own drink before flickering his gaze back onto the other man.

"I'm sure they're all lies." He concurred, resting his back against the window and resting his arm on the back of his chair. Naruto snorted into his drink, bringing the mug down to look at Sasuke squarely, noticing the way he looked around the café.

"Oh, is that so? So then I assume you're not tall, dark, handsome?" he jeered.

Sasuke spoke without pausing in his sightseeing. "So you think I'm handsome?" he leered, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Naruto sputtered, his face turning a bright red and Sasuke couldn't help but compare it to a cherry as he smugly watched the man hurriedly take a swig of his drink, purposefully hiding his face by tipping it over.

"Not at all." His face was literally steaming and Sasuke was enjoying it a bit too much but when Naruto finally brought his mug down; it was game over for the Uchiha.

It should have been an innocent sight, one that elicited a sudden urge to gush from the utter cuteness of seeing Naruto's bright blue eyes, his small button nose, the subtle rosiness of his scarred cheeks just barely heating up from the harsh cold outside, and the white, foamy, whipped cream settled almost ridiculously on his upper lip.

But somehow, _someway_ , Sasuke found the sight extremely arousing, a sudden heat blooming from his core and suffusing into every part of his body. Especially his dick.

Sasuke shifted, willing down the throbbing erection he was likely to sport if he continued down his path of lecherous thoughts.

Naruto looked at his makeshift mustache, making an adorable cross-eyed expression before a slim muscle poked out from between his lips and practically _slithered_ across his upper lip. The pink appendage lapped at the creamy substance and retreated back into its orifice with nearly half of the sweet topping to savor.

Sasuke bit down a groan and brought the still-steaming cup of coffee to his lips, faking impassivity as he watched his companion for the morning. More specifically, he watched as the sinful tongue slipped back out, making an overtly licentious display of skill as it traced along the seam of Naruto's closed lips, trailing up and laving over the remaining whipped cream and leaving behind a glossy trail of saliva.

If Sasuke had been a lesser man he was certain he'd have just cum on the spot.

Naruto offered him a sheepish laugh, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. Sasuke swallowed and finally set his cup down.

"Sorry 'bout that. Suigetsu always complains about how messy I can be without realizing it."

Sasuke coughed into a fist. Mostly to get air back into his lungs and partly because if he had spoken right away it would have probably sounded strained. The mention of his friend caused an abrupt deflation of arousal, to which he was both annoyed by and glad for its momentary distraction. Lord knew he couldn't have done it on his own.

"Interesting, exactly like the pot calling the kettle black. Suigetsu isn't the least bit organized." Naruto blinked and smiled in assent.

"No kidding! That idiot literally had me stepping on the gas pedal this morning because he took forever trying to find all the paperwork he'd misplaced."

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow, "Is that why you're grabbing coffee in a place so close to the office?" Suigetsu being late to work wasn't a rare occurrence and as long as he got his work done on time Sasuke didn't see the point in reprimanding the man-child after the fifth or so tardy. It was a waste of energy when he could get more results from lecturing a fish.

Naruto nodded, his eyes suddenly widening in realization. "Ah! I must be keeping you from the office with my blabbering! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke let the nuance of a smirk grace his pale lips.

"I assure you that if you were in any way interrupting my work I wouldn't be taking this time to grace you with my presence." His voice was a smooth timbre and imposing as usual, all heads within a four-foot radius casting surreptitious glances in their direction.

A healthy shade of red spread across Naruto's cheeks, blue eyes looking everywhere but at the penetrating black orbs sitting across from him.

"Well _excuse_ me for worrying about the wellbeing of your employees who are probably ransacking every stuffy cubicle in the building trying to find you, bastard."

If Sasuke was surprised by the insult he didn't show it. But his blood was certainly flowing at a faster pace than he remembered it being. Naruto was absolutely refreshing.

"What about _you_ , dobe? Lunchtime is way past over for most people. Shouldn't your coworkers be blowing up your phone to head back already?"

So maybe this was a ploy to extract needed information from his current…infatuation, but Sasuke couldn't really help himself. The idea of knowing the ins and outs of Naruto was just too appealing to him. Especially now with the possibility of 'conveniently' passing by the man's workplace.

But his question seemed to have the opposite effect Sasuke intended it to have. The audible _clank_ of Naruto's mouth drawing shut caused a nearly physical blow to Sasuke's body. That mouth wasn't created by whatever heavenly gods above, who were obviously wholly responsible for Naruto's good looks, to simply be clamped shut.

Unless it was around Sasuke's cock but regardless-

Shrinking into his seat, Naruto looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Ah, no, actually. I have a job, but it's only part-time since college takes up most of my time these days."

There was a momentary pause in which Sasuke processed the words.

With narrowed eyes, Sasuke leaned forward. "I see. How old are you exactly, Naruto?"

The man certainly looked young but he had just assumed it was genetic. Now though, Sasuke wouldn't put it passed Suigetsu to be having such an illicit affair with a possible minor all things considered. However, what did that say about him? He practically salivated at the mere sight of the man before him, constantly imagining every which way he could bend and twist and caress-

 _Focus, Sasuke_ , he seethed internally.

His imposing stance seemed to challenge Naruto's suddenly uncharacteristic demureness and causing his back to straighten while he directed a steady glare at Sasuke.

"Hmm, I'm eighteen…give or take a few months." A grin stretched across his lips.

Sasuke couldn't help the horrified expression that slipped onto his countenance, guiltily swallowing the exciting shiver that raced up his spine. He didn't now what to say and it was almost impossible to form any coherent sentence that wouldn't sound like a jumbled mess.

But he was saved when Naruto let out a bark of laughter, one hand clutching his stomach.

"You totally fell for that, _te-me_!" He roared, falling back into his seat.

All Sasuke could do was simply stare, mouth slightly agape.

"Ne, ne, did you feel all _naughty_ and stuff?" Naruto leered, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned forward on his elbows. "I'm really twenty-four." He grinned.

Sasuke bit down the petulant huff that threatened to escape him and settled for the throb of his temple to express his annoyance.

"You mean twelve, idiot?"

"Jerk!"

He smirked and allowed himself to chuckle at the man's antics. "What's a twelve-year-old doing at college then?" he inquired, rather intrigued. Either his infatuation was a complete dumbass or there was more to him than he'd first thought. Sasuke was really hoping for the latter.

"Stuff happened and I had to start college a little later than most." He shrugged unceremoniously, casually taking a sip from his quickly dwindling beverage. "But this is my last semester and hopefully by the end of it I'll have a nine-to-five job like yours and hate my life enough to make other people miserable by flaunting an ugly tie around." At this, he stared pointedly at the sharply knotted tie adorning Sasuke's neck.

If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha, he would have looked positively askance.

As it was though, he _was_ an Uchiha and he took the blow to his ego with ease.

"Hn, that's if anyone is willing to hire a dunce like you." He fired back calmly, finishing the last of his coffee almost reluctantly.

"Hey! Once I'm on the market you'll be _begging_ to hire me!"

God, Sasuke wanted nothing but for him to be on the market, but not the one Naruto was referring to. And if anyone was going to be begging, it was going to be Naruto.

"Hmm, possibly. If only for the sole reason that you know how I like my coffee now. Meaning I don't have to waste my time telling you what I like and don't like I've done in the past with all my errand boys."

Naruto snorted and sat back with a smirk, "That's too easy! You like your coffee the same way you like your soul to be: black and bitter."

Sasuke chuckled softly, absolutely entertained with Naruto's one-track mind. God, blondes really were dumb.

"So then I take it you wouldn't mind being my errand boy? Suigetsu says you complete your tasks very _effectively_."

Aw, fuck. He'd been too engrossed to catch his little innuendo before it escaped him.

He watched with bated breath as Naruto blinked owlishly before a barely-noticeable wisp of a leer stretched across his face before evanescing from his countenance completely. As if it had been a figment of Sasuke's wild imagination.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply and Sasuke steeled himself to remain impassive, completely ignoring the fact that he was writhing internally from impatience.

"Sasu-"

A loud melody rang between them, the sharp notes jarring Sasuke from his focus. With muted eyes he silently watched as Naruto frowned at the mobile device next to his mug and a dreadful feeling sprang from his chest like horrible congestion of guilt. Suigetsu's candid face illuminated the screen; two buttons hovered just below the chin. A tan finger hesitated, but only for a moment before it tapped the green circle.

"Hey, what's up, blueberry?"

Blue eyes made furtive glances his way. Sasuke pretended to stare out the window at the pedestrians but his hearing was well tuned-in to the one-sided conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you hate it when I call you that but just like the last time I told you: I don't care….I _might_ still be at the café, yes. No, I'm not skipping my class again, _dad_."

There was a long pause in which Sasuke caught the light flush that dusted across Naruto's cheeks as he glowered at the table. He was willing to be his car that more than likely Suigetsu had retorted with a dirty joke.

"No I can't bring you anything because class starts in twenty minutes. I won't be late, stop nagging. Hey, I bumped into a…friend so I'll catch up with you later, all right? Bye…see you then, hot stuff."

Sasuke hadn't missed the hesitation and he sure as fuck didn't miss the lack of his name being used. Naruto cleared his throat and stood from his chair. Sasuke followed suit.

There was a heavy silence in the air electrified with countless inquiries and endless possibilities that had Sasuke mentally grounding himself to _not_ whisk the other man away to do a manifold of _effective_ _tasks._

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously before offering his hand.

"Well it seems like I gotta jet off for class. Thanks for spending your lunch with me. You're every bit of a bastard everyone says you are." His hand quickly made to grasp Sasuke's before he could retort and seized the moment of shock to lean in, mouth just a hairsbreadth away from Sasuke's ear.

"I expect to see you around soon, teme."

The bell to the café door jingled, signaling Naruto's departure.

Sasuke simply stood there, still as a rock. His hand tingled from the skin-to-skin contact and the shiver that had danced down his spine from feeling Naruto's hot breath against his flesh was nothing he could have prevented.

He blinked.

"Holy fuck."

…

…

…

"Heya, boss! Where ya been? Thought you finally left your car running in the garage. Was about to go check on ya to see if I was gonna get a promotion!"

Suigetsu's toothy grin was the last thing he wanted to see when he got back to the office. His arousal was heavy and weighing on his dick like a ticking grenade, Naruto's whipped-cream slicked face a constant reminder that he was going straight to Hell.

"Go do you work, Suigetsu." He growled lowly, death glare armed and ready.

Suigetsu took a step back from him, hands raised. "Woah, dude. What shitted all over your afternoon?"

"Nothing. Go away."

The guilt was starting to creep up, momentarily outweighing his nerves set ablaze by a blue-eyed Adonis.

"Sheesh. Do us all a favor and get laid already."

He slammed the door to his office and leaned his forehead against the metal frame, relishing the coolness against his heated skin.

His heart was pounding wildly against his chest and his hands were shaking from the need to relieve himself.

"Fuck!" he swore as he spun around and kicked the chair in front of his desk.

Frazzled, he spread his arms along his desk and overlooked the bustling city through the grandiose windows of his office.

Out of all the goddamn people in the world he had to choose the one that was surely going to be the death of him.

"I'm so fucking _fucked_."

* * *

 **A/N: I've never written a thirsty af Sasuke before and let me just say I'm having tons of fun with this! Feels good to get my mojo back! Before any of you accuse me of ignoring my other stories, let me just say in my defense, I'm not. It's just hard to get inspiration for most of them.**


End file.
